Classic Video Game Cosplay
Here are some cosplay characters. Cast Rayman Cosplay (Julian Bernardino's Style) Thomas the Tank Engine as Rayman.png|Thomas as Rayman Edward as Houdini..png|Edward as Houdini Molly as Betilla the Fairy..png|Molly as Betilla the Fairy Duncan as Bzzit - Mozzy..png|Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy The Coaches as Electoons.png|Coaches as Electoons Stanley as Tarayzan.png|Stanley as Tarayzan James as The Musician.png|James as The Musician Mr. Duck as Joe..png|Duck as Joe Mr. Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark..png|Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark Season 1 Trucks as Antitoons.png|Season 1 Trucks as Antitoons Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito..png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones..png|Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones Troublesome Trucks as Hunters..png|Troublesome Trucks as Hunters Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman..png|Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman Mr. Boco as Photographer..png|Boco as Photographer Percy as Globox.png|Percy as Globox Toby as Murfy (Daniel Pineda)..png|Toby as Murfy Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies dance..png|Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies Emily as Ly the Fairy.png|Emily as Ly the Fairy Toad as Sam the Snake.png|Toad as Sam the Snake Tillie is the little humanoid engine that could..png|Tillie as Carmen the Whale (Credit Goes To KD476) Henry, as Clark, makes his first pose..png|Henry as Clark Bertie as Polokus..png|Bertie as Polokus Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children..png|Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as Globox Children Mavis as Uglette (Daniel Pineda)..png|Mavis as Uglette Devious Diesel, the main villain, in Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas 2 (Sega Dreamcast) Movie..png|Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard Mr. Dennis as Lackey.png|Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws..png|S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws Mr. Bulgy as Zombie Chicken..png|Bulgy as Zombie Chicken Iron Arry as Axel..png|Arry as Axel Iron Bert as Foutch..png|Iron Bert as Foutch Mr. Cranky as Umber (Coloccus).png|Cranky as Umber (Coloccus) Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot Pirates..png|Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robot Pirates George as Jano.png|George as Jano Mr. Bulstrode as Grolem 13..png|Bulstrode as Grolem 13 Chinese Dragon as Robot Dinosaur..png|The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur Sir Handel as Hardrox.png|Sir Handel as Hardrox Lady as Bimbette..png|Lady as Bimbette Mrs. Daisy as Razorwife..png|Daisy as Razorwife Rosie as Tily.png|Rosie as Tily Mr. Donald as Otti Psi..png|Donald as Otti Psi Mr. Douglas as Romeo Patti..png|Douglas as Romeo Patti Mr. Oliver as Gonzo..png|Oliver as Gonzo Hector as Andre..png|Hector as Andre Narrow Gauge Black Lums..png|Narrow Gauge Trucks as Black Lums The Horrid Lorries as Hoodlums..png|The Horrid Lorries as The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar Spencer as The Ringmaster..png|Spencer as The Ringmaster Elizabeth as Begoniax..png|Elizabeth as Begoniax Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaaren Warriors..png|Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens Mr. Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren..png|Cerberus as Reflux the Knaaren Troublesome Trucks as Raving Rabbids..png|Troublesome Trucks as Raving Rabbids Owen as The Bubble Dreamer.png|Owen as The Bubble Dreamer Smudger as Ales Mansay.png|Smudger as Ales Mansay Chinese Dragon as Jabba the Hutt..png|The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama Ape Escape Cosplay (Julian Bernardino's Style) Mr. Barry Benson as Spike Part 05..png|Barry B Benson as Spike Tommy as Jake.png|Tommy as Jake Tallulah as Natalie (Ape Escape Style) Frame..png|Tallulah as Natalie Professor Oak as The Professor.png|Professor Oak as The Professor Sagwa Miao as Casi.png|Sagwa Miao as Casi The Cards as The Monkeys.png|The Cards as The Monkeys Mr. Ben Ravencroft as Specter.png|Ben Ravencroft as Specter Fievel Mousekewitz as Jimmy Part 03..png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Jimmy Mr. Baby as Pipotchi.png|Baby as Pipotchi Mr. Cyril Sneer as Sheriff Blue Monkey..png|Cyril Sneer as Blue Monkey The Sheriff of Nottingham as Yellow Monkey.png|Sheriff of Nottingham as Yellow Monkey Madame Mousey as Pink Monkey..png|Madame Mousey as Pink Monkey Scuttlebutt as White Monkey..png|Scuttlebutt as White Monkey Merlock as Red Monkey..png|Merlock as Red Monkey Genie Jafar as Giant Yellow Monkey..png|Genie Jafar as Giant Yellow Monkey Mr. Fat Cat as Ultra Goliath..png|Fat Cat as Ultra Goliath Timmy Brisby as Kei Part 01..png|Timmy Brisby as Kei Olivia Flaversham as Yumi Part 01..png|Olivia Flaversham as Yumi Mrs. Delia Ketchum as Aki.png|Delia Ketchum as Aki Prince John as Gorriliac.png|Prince John as Gorriliac Rainbow Dash as Helga Part 05..png|Rainbow Dash as Helga Mr. Robotnik as Doctor Tomoki.png|Dr. Robotnik as Doctor Tomoki Ken as Dark Jake.png|Ken as Dark Jake Mr. Creeper as Dark Specter.png|Creeper as Dark Specter Jak and Daxter Cosplay (Julian Bernardino's Style) Mr. Arnold as Jak.png|Arnold as Jak Flash Sentry as Daxter (Ottsel Form).png|Flash Sentry as Daxter Grandpa Lou as Samos Hagai.png|Grandpa Lou as Samos Hagai Helga as Keira.png|Helga as Keira Mr. Count Dooku as Gol Acheron.png|Count Dooku as Gol Acheron Mrs. Asajj Ventress as Maia..png|Asajj Ventress as Maia The Three Little Pigs as The Sages.png|The Three Little Pigs as The Sages Mr. Darth Maul as Klaww.png|Darth Maul as Klaww Mr. Dr. Eggman as Erol.png|Dr. Eggman as Erol The Horned King as Baron Praxis.png|The Horned King as Baron Praxis TinTin as Torn.png|TinTin as Torn Haddock as Vin.png|Captain Haddock as Vin Obi-Wan as Sig.png|Obi-Wan Kenobi as Sig King Bowser Koopa as Krew.png|Bowser Koopa as Krew Twilight Sparkle as Tess.png|Twilight Sparkle as Tess Mrs Alice as Ashelin Praxis.png|Alice as Ashelin Praxis Sith Darth Sidious as Kor.png|Darth Sidious as Kor Evil Arnold as Evil Jak.png|Evil Arnold as Evil Jak Humbert as Krimzon Guard.png|Humbert as Krimzon Guard Light Arnold as Light Jak.png|Light Arnold as Light Jak Howard Deville as Damas.png|Howard Deville as Damas Opress Savage as Cyber Errol.png|Opress Savage as Cyber Errol Twilight Sparkle as Tess (Ottsel Form).png|Twilight Sparkle as Tess Lulu as Rayn.png|Lulu as Rayn Sultan as Osmo.png|Sultan as Osmo Esmeralda as Taryn.png|Esmeralda as Taryn Porky Pig as Ximon.png|Porky Pig as Ximon Oogie Boogie as Kaedan.png|Oogie Boogie as Kaedan Han Solo as Captain Phoenix.png|Han Solo as Captain Phoenix Evil Flash Sentry as Evil Daxter.png|Evil Flash Sentry as Evil Daxter Kylo Ren as Skyhead.png|Kylo Ren as Skyheed Wimpy as Klout.png|Wimpy as Klout Grandpa Fletcher as Tym.png|Grandpa Fletcher as Tym Ratchet and Clank Cosplay (Julian Bernardino's Style) Tom and Bobert.png|Tom and Bobert as Ratchet and Clank Spyro the Dragon Cosplay (Julian Bernardino's Style) Ten Cents points..png|Ten Cents as Spyro Sunshine as Sparx..png|Sunshine as Sparx Grampus as Blink.png|Grampus as Blink Professor OJ..png|OJ as The Professor Ferry Boat Fred as Flame.png|Ferry Boat Fred as Flame Puffa the Cheetah..png|Puffa as Hunter Princess Tinkerbell Alice..png|Princess Alice as Zoe Shamus as a brave engineer..png|Shamus as Sgt. James Byrd S.S. Vienna Pitstop..png|S.S. Vienna as Bianca Hercules as Cleetus.png|Hercules as Cleetus Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc..png|Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc Mrs. Carla as The Sorceress..png|Carla as The Sorceress Inspector Top Hat..png|Top Hat as Agent 9 Warrior as Moneybags.png|Warrior as Moneybags Sally Seaplane as Elora.png|Sally Seaplane as Elora Mrs. Emily Vigorous as Ember.png|Emily as Ember Pearl as Sheila..png|Pearl as Sheila Mr Big Mac as Bentley.png|Big Mac as Bentley Zorran as Ripto.png|Zorran as Ripto Zak and Zebedee as Crush and Gulp..png|Zak and Zebedee as Crush and Gulp Johnny Cuba with two lightsabers..png|Johnny Cuba as Red Brunswick as Tomas..png|Brunswick as Tomas Frank as Delbin..png|Frank as Delbin Eddie as Nestor..png|Eddie as Nestor Boomer as Zeke..png|Boomer as Zeke Mighty Moe as Cosmos..png|Mighty Moe as Cosmos Clayton (TT) as Trondo.png|Clayton as Trondo Canso (TT) as Volteer.png|Canso as Volteer Gregor (TT) as Cyril.png|Gregor as Cyril Lillie Lightship as Princess Cynder..png|Lillie Lightship as Cynder Evil Lillie Lightship as Evil Cynder..png|Evil Lillie Lightship as Evil Cynder Old Rusty as Ignitus..png|Old Rusty as Ignitus Izzy Gomez as Ice King.png|Izzy Gomez as Ice King Louis as Malefor..png|Louis as Malefor Cumberland (TT) as Mason.png|Cumberland as Mason Crash Bandicoot Cosplay (Julian Bernardino's Style) Theodore Bandicoot laughs..png|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot Rebecca Bandicoot..png|Rebecca as Tawna Bandicoot Aku Bedford Aku..png|Bedford as Aku Aku Papu Baddeck Papu..png|Baddeck as Papu Papu Ripper R Boat Roo..png|R Boat as Ripper Roo Koala Johnny Cuba Kong..png|Johnny Cuba as Koala Kong Pinstripe Zorran Potoroo..png|Zorran as Pinstripe Potoroo Dr. Nitrus Bobby Brio.png|Bobby as Dr. Nitrus Brio Dr. Oliver Cortex..png|Oliver the Vast as Dr. Neo Cortex Emily Vigorous the Bandicoot Tugboat..png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot Zip and Zug as The Komodo Brothers.png|Zip and Zug as The Komodo Brothers Northumberland Tiger..png|Northumberland as Tiny Tiger Dr. Izzy Gomez N Gin..png|Izzy Gomez as Dr. N. Gin Digby Polar..png|Digby as Polar Little Pura Toot..png|Little Toot as Pura Foduck as Blenty..png|Foduck as Polar Pingu as Penta Penguin.png|Pingu as Penta Penguin Uka Cabot Uka..png|Cabot as Uka Uka Dr. Canso Nitrous Colossus Oxide..png|Canso as Dr. Nitrous Oxide The Four Female Tugboats..png|Pugwash, Sally Seaplane, Sigrid, and Lilly as Megumi, Isabella, Ami, and Liz Mr. Big Toot as Rilla Roo.png|Big Toot as Rilla Roo Mr. Big Mac as Bearminator.png|Big Mac as Bearminator George Bandicoot..png|George as Crunch Bandicoot The Four Z Stacks as The Elementals..png|The Four Z Stacks as The Four Elementals Category:Cosplay Category:Julian Bernardino